This invention relates to a straightening machine, and more particularly to a straightening press for correcting the strain of a rod-like workpiece such as a shaft generally used with various types of machines.
In the conventional straightening press, an expert in the art measures the degree of strains at the respective portions of the rod-like workpiece set to the straightening press and manually move said respective portions up to the lowered position of ram, i.e., the pressing position of the workpiece, thereby to correct the workpiece strain. Accordingly, in most cases, the straightening operation requires an expert's own experierience and sense in order to elevate the straightening efficiency.